rscrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City
Details Walkthrough Note: Players who don't want to complete this quest can buy dragon sword permissions from Mad Zeonk in Edgeville for 1,000,000 coins. nearby.]] Head to Lumbridge Swamp, just east of the Draynor Village bank. There you will find four adventurers: an Archer, a Cleric, a Warrior, and a Wizard. # Talk to the warrior # Ask him "Do you know of any good adevntures I can go on" # Say "I don't think you've found a good adventure at all" # Ask "What makes you think it's out here?" # Ask "If it's hidden how are you planning to find it" # Say "Looks like you don't know either if you're sitting around here" Now, look for a tree north of the camp, it has a "Search" option that will cause a leprachaun to appear. Ask him about the Lost City. He will tell you to get a Dramen staff by carving a Dramen Branch from the Dramen tree in Entrana, which can be accessed from Port Sarim. Obtaining the Dramen Staff Now, quickly bank your hatchet and any armour and weapons. Take out any food and equipment you want to use in the upcoming battle against a fairly difficult tree spirit (see below). Be sure to bring runes to teleport back to the mainland if your magic level is high enough. The only other way out leads to level 31 wilderness. Go to Port Sarim and talk to the monk on the southern docks to sail to Entrana. Attempt to go down the ladder in the north-west of Entrana and you will be warned by a monk of the caves danger in the north-west of Entrana. Prayer will be drained upon entering the cave. After hearing his warning, descend and begin killing zombies until one drops a bronze axe. Go past the Greater Demons to find the Dramen Tree. Attempt to cut the tree and a Tree Spirit will come out. (Level 36 woodcutting is required) Fighting the Tree Spirit The battle against the tree spirit can be quite difficult without the use of weapons. Food will be most likely be needed even by high level players, and it is advised to you pay close attention to your remaining hits and give yourself time to run away and eat. Here are several techniques to make the fight easier: * On a low level account you can hide behind another player to avoid being attacked by the tree spirit. * You can bring runes to Entrana, so you might want to bring some with you to the battle and cast the highest level fire spell you can use. However, if your magic level is low, you might want to use mid-level spells in case of failure. * You could also use a medium-high level account to farm bronze arrows from the zombies. This is beneficial after bringing a bow string and an unstrung bow, then fletching a bow on Entrana. * With proper timing and enough food such as lobsters, the spirit can be beaten solo on very low level accounts. After the fight After the fight, cut multiple branches from the tree, just to be sure in case you die with one. You can now either teleport out or exit through the magic door east of the Greater demons. (Warning: The magic door leads to level 31 Wilderness north east of the Boneyard) Finishing Up Use a knife on the Dramen Branch (level 31 crafting is required) to get the Dramen Staff. Go to the small empty shack in the Lumbridge Swamp, located just east of Draynor Village bank and west of the Lumbridge Swamp Mine. Equip the Dramen Staff and enter the shack to be teleported to Zanaris, completing the quest. The player will receive the following messages: : The world starts to shimmer : You find yourself in different surroundings : Well done you have completed the Lost City of Zanaris quest Rewards * 3 Quest Points * Access to Zanaris. * Ability to buy and wield Dragon swords old post below Start: Talk to the Warrior in Lumbridge Swamp Requirements: 31 Crafting, 36 Woodcutting, ability to kill a level 95 tree spirit with limited armour or weapons. Items needed: Knife, any hatchet. Teleport runes and combat runes are recommended. Note: Players who don't want to quest can buy dragon sword permissions from Mad Zeonk in Edgeville for 1,000,000 coins. Head to Lumbridge Swamp. There you will find four adventurers: an Archer, a Cleric, a Warrior, and a Wizard. Talk to the warrior and keep on talking to them until you get all the info on the 'Lost City'. Now, look for a tree nearby with a "Search" option and click it. The tree is just northeast of the camp. A leprachaun will appear. Ask him about the Lost City. He will tell you to make a magical staff by carving a Dramen Branch from the Dramen tree in Entrana. If you haven't already, prepare to go to Entrana by banking all your weapons and any armor. Also prepare to fight the Tree Spirit (lvl-95), with whatever food or combat runes you feel you will need. Go to Port Sarim and talk to the monks to go to Entrana. Go down the ladder in the north-west of Entrana and heed the monk's warning. Keep killing zombies (lvl35) until they drop a bronze axe. Go past the Greater Demons (lvl-87) to find the Dramen Tree. Attempt to cut the tree and a Tree Spirit will come out. Kill it. After the fight, cut a branch from the tree, and either teleport out or use the door portal which takes you to mid wilderness. Use a knife on the Dramen Branch to get a Dramen Staff. Wield it and go through the door in the small empty shack in the Lumbridge Swamp to complete the quest. Rewards: 3 Quest Points Permission to wield Dragon Swords Access to Zanaris